Awake and Dreaming
by theromancewriter
Summary: Clare is a normal canadian girl, when she learns that she's a wizard. So she's flown to Hogwarts in Sirius's 3rd year. Clare finds herself falling in love with two people she thought she could never love Severus Snape & Sirius Black.
1. Prologue

Clare heard her alarm go off, she refused to get up. Again the alarm went off. This time Clare gave in and slowly got up.

'Please let it be a dream. Please let everything that's happened in the last few weeks be a dream.'

Clare closed her eyes and hoped. A soft knock came from the door and Clare's mother voice came through the door.

"Clare, you better hurry up we'll miss the plane." Her mother said

Clare groaned and shut her eyes; she fell back onto the bed and covered her eyes with her hands. It wasn't a dream; everything that had happened that she was trying to get over was not a dream. She had hoped with everything in her that it had all been a dream. But like usual what she wanted had turned out the opposite.

She looked around; everything was packed into three large bags. She groaned again and got dressed into her usual black band shirt and blue skirt with her black leggings and red leather boots.  
She looked into the mirror and shrugged, the people at the school will have to be satisfied. Besides it wasn't her choice to go to this school.

Her mother banged on the door again.

"Honey, our plane leaves in two hours we have to leave in five minutes."

"Yes mother, I'm coming." Clare yelled back

Clare shrugged again picked up her bags and walked out the door and down the stairs into her house. The house she loved, the house she probably would never see again. She looked around, when a hand was placed on her shoulder. Clare turned around and saw her father. He smiled at her; she let a weak smile pass her lips.

"Take care honey. Don't be scared to write and enjoy yourself. Remember you're a witch and you can do anything you set your mind to." He smiled down at her again

She hugged him.

"Thanks dad. I love you." She whispered

"Love you too."

Clare walked out of the house and loaded her bags into the cars trunk. Her mother gave her father a quick hug and kiss goodbye and she was off. Off to a land she never knew, a school she never knew existed, a world she never knew existed until a few weeks ago. And people she wasn't yet sure she wanted to meet.

They got to the airport and Clare looked around. Now that she knew about witches and wizards she wondered who was a witch and who was a normal human being.

Her mother and Clare boarded the plane and within half an hour the two of them were off to London England.  
Clare fell slowly to sleep. Dreaming of the life that was waiting for her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we at United are happy to welcome you to London. If this is home for you welcome home, if you are visiting we hope you have a nice vacation. We will be landing in ten minutes. The time in London is 10:53 in the morning and the temperature is a warm 11 degrees Celsius. Thank you for flying United."

Clare looked out the window, she was here. There was no turning back now; there might be plenty of reasons to turn back but no point. She had made it this far, now she only had to go through with it. Go through four years of schooling at Hogwarts of Witch Craft and Wizardry.


	2. Meeting Padfoot

Clare looked at her mothers tear stained face on platform 9 3/4. The Hogwarts Express was right behind her and Clare did something she hadn't done something for over two years. She grabbed her mother in a hug, her mother at first was surprised but then relaxed to the hug and grabbed Clare into a tight almost suffocating hug.

"Be careful PLEASE!" Her mother begged her when the hug ended

"I will mom. I'll write you and Dad every week and tell you what's happening."

Clare walked onto the train and with one last look at her mother she closed her eyes and disappeared onto the train. She looked around her not exactly knowing what to do or where to go. She just stood there for a few seconds, a couple of students pushed passed her. She hugged the wall of the train and found a empty compartment at the very back of the train which she was happy about.

The compartment had huge open windows, the day was nice and to Clare's delight the windows opened.  
She opened the window and pulled out her cigarette pack from her purse and took her lighter and lit the cigarette. The smoke hitting her lungs as she inhaled, and then breathed the smoke out the window. The train was moving now and the beautiful English country side moved quickly past her.  
Clare wasn't sure of what to think or expect Hogwarts to be. Her mother had told her a few things, her mother had also stayed up late teaching Clare some basic spells after her mother had taken her to get a wand at Allivans.  
She took another deep breath of smoke in and she looked at the compartment door when it began to open.

A tall boy with longish black ruffled hair walked into the compartment. He looked like all of the guys the girls back home had plastered on their walls.

"Oh sorry. I didn't realize anyone was in here." He said when he saw her standing by the window.

"No problem." She replied taking another inhale of her cigarette.

He looked at her for a while, not exactly knowing what to say or do.

"I haven't seen you around here before." He said finally

She sat down and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm brand new to the whole magic thing. Parents were a witch and wizard but gave it up after some kind of tragedy happened with magic." She shrugged

"The names Sirius Black." he said extending his hand to her

"Clare Monaghan." She replied putting her cigarette in her left hand and taking his hand with her right.

"Do you have another one of those?" He asked pointing to the cigarette

"Yeah. you want one?" She asked

He nodded "I could really use one." He smiled slightly

She handed him the pack and he took one out and put it in his mouth, she lit it for him and he inhaled.

"I didn't know wizards smoked cigarettes thought it was only a thing of non magical people." She said taking a smoke

"Usually we don't. but I took them up last summer. And they're starting to grow on me." He said

She nodded

For a while the two sat in silence just smoking. Then Sirius looked at his watch and nodded towards the door.

"I better get going. My friends will be looking for me. Nice meeting you Clare. and thanks for the cigarettes." He said as he flung the butt out the open window

"No problem." She said as he left

Sirius closed the door and paused for a second. He walked down the hall and moved into his friends compartment a few doors down.

"Where did you walk off too Padfoot?" James asked

"Just met a girl that's all." Sirius replied


End file.
